Funky Tonight
by J.T. Deuson
Summary: It's May Fifteenth 1999, two years ago Harry got back together with Ginny. This is their anniversary. The first in a series of oneshots that all link in with the new storyline I'm making.


**Disclaimer;**

Harry Potter and Character's belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. (IMHO one of the greatest people alive)

Lyrics belong to the equally amazing John Butler Trio. (The song is called Funky Tonight, hence the title, and I would recommend it to anyone.)

* * *

So, everyone. I'm in a better place now, and I'm really sorry to everyone who read my other works. I will not continue any of my previous stories. However I am writing a new one, a first person in Neville's POV. If anyone is interested then please let me know and I will upload ASAP. This is a oneshot in the timeline of the aforementioned story.

Hope you Enjoy.

JT

* * *

_**Funky Tonight**_

"What's the matter, Gin?" Harry asked sweetly, genuinely happy to see his girlfriend, and just as genuinely concerned.  
"It's Vicky. She keeps saying I'm just on the team because I'm your girlfriend."  
"That's insane. I have nothing to do with it!" Harry's voice grew louder, angry at the statement.  
"You think I don't know that? It pisses me off so much." Ginny was on the verge of tears. This incident hadn't been the first. Victoria Elaine Blaire was a preppy twenty-seven-year-old who thought the sun shone out of her arse. She was bitter that she didn't receive the captaincy after Julia Reynolds left, pregnant, and took it out on the new captain, Ginny, as often as possible.  
"Look, I don't wanna argue. We both hate it, but tonight's a special night. It's-"  
"Two years to the day we got back together. " Ginny finished.  
"May fifteenth nineteen-ninety-nine. I really didn't think I'd be alive to see the last quarter of this decade. I was so sure I was going to die that night, and then I got the Choice. I got to choose between my parents and you. You are my Queen, my everything. If I hadn't already published several articles about that fact, I would scream to the world how much you mean to me." Harry flicked his wand and the Wizard's Wireless popped on.  
"Our song. B...but how did you-" Harry pressed his lips to hers, silencing her, communicating the thought 'tonight isn't about questions'. Leading her towards the lounge's open area, Harry grabbed her waist and hand, slowly starting to dance and sway to the music.  
"I've never much liked dancing" He admitted, almost sheepishly, "Yet when I'm with you I want to dance, I want to hug you, feel you between my arms, because then I feel safe. I feel real. You remind me life's worth living, no matter what, so tonight is all about you and me, but mainly you."  
This time it was Ginny who shut Harry up with a kiss.  
"Two years. Two wonderful years I've spent with you. And never, not even once have you pressured me or made any attempt on my virginity. Despite Ron and Hermione teasing us, despite all of our friends beating us to it, you have never tried. Even when I've been drunk, like at your party, and I've practically begged you, you were gallant and chivalrous. You are my King, my everything. I've been saving myself for the perfect moment, and you have just created it. Tonight, we are going to, as Ron loves saying 'Get Funky'."

* * *

**Girl I don't want to argue, I don't wanna fight  
And if there's something wrong, yes you know I'm gonna try to make it right  
I love you, you love me, we be one family tonight  
So get right over here, let's get down col' funky tonight**

**Girl you are my queen, and there ain't no doubt about it  
And if you want I'll tell the world, yes you know I'll shout it  
The way you walk, talk, move yeah girl get me high as a kite  
So get right over here let's get down col' funky tonight  
Tonight**

**What's your name?**  
**Let's go back to when we first met**  
**Back in 1999 'preciate**  
**Before you knew i was yours and you mine, yeah**

**Gonna turn the lights down low, put the stereo on  
Put on our favourite record by Ella Fitz and Louis Armstrong  
And take you to our living room dance floor, and i'll hold you tight  
I guarantee you and me gonna get down funky tonight  
I guarantee you and me gonna get down funky tonight  
I guarantee you and me gonna get funky tonight**

**What's your name?  
Lets go back to when we first met  
Back in 1999 'preciate  
Before you knew i was yours and i knew you were mine,  
What's your name?  
Lets go back to when we first met  
Back in 1999 'preciate  
Before you knew i was yours and you mine, yeah**


End file.
